The present invention concerns a device for treating soil, in particular by breaking up of soil clods and compacted soil.
Conventional agricultural techniques already employ a large number of soil-treatment devices designed to loosen and compact the soil to make possible the next sowing after harvest, or else to treat it after clearing of stubble.
The systems now used for this purpose have a number of major disadvantages, a principal one among them being the packing in of ground that is too light or the muddying of heavy land.